Diary of a Zombie Apocalypse Survivor
by JaliceJelsa4eva
Summary: A little one-shot of a young girl trying to survive walkers in a different area than our heroes. Said heroes will be featured at the end of the story. If people want, I may continue it using more of the canon characters, its up to my readers


So this something I have had tucked away on my laptop for the longest time. Decided to post it as the little Walking Dead One-Shot i wrote it to be.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead

December 19, 2012

Dear Diary,

So they say that the world is going to end in two days. I think that is just bull. There is no way that is gonna happen. After mama and my six month old brother, Jason, died in a car crash papa thought I should keep a diary to help me get along. I have been going to therapy for a few weeks now.

I have just started my sophomore year in high school. There is this one really cute boy named Ryan. He is in my class. His mama's the head librarian in our small town. I live in Muskogee, Oklahoma. On the news there is talk about people eating other people. I think it is just more people snorting bath-salt again. But, the thing is, everyone who gets bit or eaten by these psycho cannibals turns into a cannibal too.I'm kinda scared. I watch a lot of zombie movies so I know what to do if this is the start of the Zombie Apocalypse. That is all i can write at the moment because papa is calling me.

Love,

Delia Munoz

December 22, 2012

Dear Diary,

I can't believe that I am writing right now. Zombies are everywhere. I'm scared. Papa is packing our things right now. We are going to head to Tulsa. That is where the broadcasters said we should go. They said it will be safe. I hope it is.

We are on the highway now. People have stopped their cars and everyone is waiting on the highway. This is very strange. Papa and I rescued a little boy in another room in our apartment building. His name is Jamie and he said his momma got in her car with her suitcase and left him alone. When we asked where his papa was he said he left his momma when they found out she was pregnant with Jamie. After we heard that papa and I thought we should bring him with us.

One Hour Later

The army just bombed Tulsa. I had friends who lived there. Jamie started to cry as the bombs dropped. I know I have to stay strong. For papa. For Jamie.

Three Hours Later

I just saw my friend Opal. She had turned into a zombie. I cried while I took off my longbow, took an arrow out of my quiver, notched it, and fired at her head. We found out that the only way to kill a zombie is to destroy the brain. When we first saw the zombies papa shot one in the heart and the lungs yet it did not die. One man we traveled with used a machete to chop the head off. It was still trying to eat us! That's when I took out a knife and stabbed the zombie's head. It stopped moving. Well I better go to bed. I'm going on a supply run to what is left of Billings in the morning.

Love,

Delia Munoz

December 30,2012

Dear Diary,

Papa is dead. A zombie bit his neck when we were running from a group of them. I put him down after he died because he didn't want to turn. Now I have to take care of Jamie on my own.

Delia Munoz

Who knows when?

Dear Diary,

It has been about two years since the start of the apocalypse. As you can tell my handwriting has gotten neater after two years. I got separated from the group. These men came to our camp and stole all our stuff. I ran as fast and far as my legs could take me. Then I saw my only hope. It was a little cave hidden by vines and plants. I slid down into it and hid just as five of the men ran to where I was. I let out a breath I didn't even know that is was holding in. I guess I will hit the hay now.

Same day just late at night

I'm writing using the light of the full moon. I found my friend from the old days, Renae. Her hair has grown from shoulder length to mid back. I tell her about what happened to papa, and I tell her about Jamie and how I lost him a year after I took him and ran from the men who invaded my old camp.

Renae tells me how she ran into my old friend Lelayla. She says that a group of men invaded her camp too and she never saw Lelayla again. We both wonder if the group that went through my camp was the same group that went through her camp.

Everything that has happened has made me tired so I think I'm going to go to bed. See you in the morning, hopefully.

Love,

Delia Munoz

Some time later

Dear Diary,

This is Renae. Last night Delia disappeared from the cave we were hiding in. I found a young boy today. He told me his name is Jamie and when I asked him if he knew Delia, He said that she was the girl who acted like a 'mommy' to him. He said that when they ran from the 'bad men that broke into the camp' he was with Delia for a while. He said that one day when Delia was hunting a couple of zombies walked by the place where he was picking berries and he ran. Luckily he had a little longbow that Delia made for him and plenty of arrows so he was safe for a while. Then, a kind couple, named Gale and Alice, took him in and took care of him. That was, until they were killed by zombies. He said that's when he found me.

I ask him if he saw Delia when he was walking around or if he saw Lelayla and he says no. Well I better get the little tike in bed. Goodnight Delia's Diary. I hope she comes back soon.

Renae Allen

The Next Day

Dear Delia's Diary,

I found Delia today. I was out with Jamie gathering plants and other things to eat when I heard someone scream for help. I told Jamie to stay in the cave and that I would come back for him. I ran to where the screams are coming from when I got there I saw that Lelayla and Delia plus two boys were fighting off a herd of 2 dozen zombies with more zombies shambling over. I ran to help them kill the zombies. After we killed them all the girls and I hugged. While I was alone with Delia we became like sisters. Same thing with Lelayla, but that is off topic. When I ask them who the boys are they saying that they are Matthew and John. The girls said that they knew them before the apocalypse. I brought them all home and Jamie ran to Delia crying. It was such a touching reunion. Well, I guess I will give the diary back to Delia.

Goodbye for now,

Renae Allen

Same Day

Dear Diary,

So, Yeah… I'M ALIVE! When I disappeared I had went outside to take a pee when someone knocked me out. When I woke up I was in another camp. They were cannibals! I could tell by the way they acted and the way they looked. I remembered reading about cannibals in school once in a book. Lelayla was there too. When we met up with Matt, John and Jo-Jo, my old friend from High School, we ran to the woods. But, when we were running Jo-Jo got shot in the knee by the cannibals and then he fell and zombies started to eat him alive. I shot him in the head to put him out of his misery since there was nothing else we could do to save him. Jo-Jo was a great friend. Once we all got back to the cave, we held a funeral service for him. The boys made a makeshift coffin and we put his leather jacket, that he lent to Lelayla, in the coffin since we can't bury his body. I made a tombstone for him using a large rock and I carved it with a small knife we had around. His tombstone says:

Here Lies Jo-Jo O'Brien

A Great Friend

You Will be missed

Rest In Peace

January 5th 1996- Spring 2015

Then Jamie put some daffodils on Jo-Jo's grave. I have to go now before I start crying again. Goodnight Diary. And rest in peace Jo-Jo, if you are watching over us. You will be missed.

Love,

Delia Munoz

The Next Morning,

Dear Diary,

I better make this fast. A wildfire started in the brush by the cave and we all had to run again. It seems like all we do is run nowadays. It's not fair. We all just got reunited with each other again and now we are apart and on our own. I'm starting to not want to keep fighting now. I'm tired. I wanna be with mama and papa again. I wanna tell mama and papa that I love them and I wanna see my baby brother again. But, I know I must stay strong and keep fighting. I must honor the sacrifices of Jo-Jo and papa. This Apocalypse will not beat me. I shall overcome. If it's the last thing I do.

Love,

Delia Munoz

Two Years Later

Dear Diary,

I still haven't found my little family. I'm scared for them. I didn't see Jamie get out with anyone. I hope he is okay. At every campsite I leave, I put a ring of dandelions around the fire pit. Only my group will know what it means. We all gathered dandelions before the fire started. I hear a noise outside my tent. I'll be right back.

It wasn't anything dangerous. It was my friend, Sophia Roman, from school. She said that her and her family found a community where there are walls, houses, food, water, and electricity. I don't know how long this place will stay safe, but it is worth the risk. Jamie and the others might be there. I hope they are. Well, Sophia wants me to meet the rest of the group. I've gotta go now. Goodbye.

Love,

Delia Munoz

My name is Rosita Espinosa. Me and my friend Tara Chambers found this diary on March 29th, 2025 while on a food supply run. It was hidden in a bloodstained backpack along with a bundle of dried dandelions, a broken locket, and a small polaroid photograph of five teenagers and a young boy. I believe it is the group Delia Munoz wrote about. As far as I know, neither the teenagers nor young Jamie have been found. Most of us think they were either killed by Walkers or by the group Delia was brought to. Some of my friends, Tar for example, think that Delia just dropped her backpack while running and that the kids were all reunited. Whatever they can believe what they want but those kids are more than likely dead. God I can't even believe I'm writing in this like a teenage girl. Maybe I'm doing this for Delia? I have no clue. Well, that's all I guess. Catch you later,

R.E.


End file.
